The use of electronic devices has become an everyday use in modern society. The use of electronic devices has increased as the cost of electronic devices has declined. The capabilities of electronic devices have also increased and allow people to use electronic devices in many different industries and for many different purposes. For example, electronic devices may be used to perform tasks at home, work or school. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
The technology being used in computers has been improving rapidly. Computers may range from small hand-held computing devices to desktop computer systems to large multi-processor computer systems. In some configurations, multiple computers may communicate in a network environment. Network authentication may be performed to secure network resources. For example, a calling device may provide login credentials to an authenticating device in order to access network resources.
In some instances, an attacker may attempt to perform malicious activity in a network environment. For example, an attacker may seek to compromise the authentication procedures of a network environment to access network resources. Benefits may be realized by detecting and blocking malicious activity through network authentication.